


Сон в летнюю ночь

by lazy_gemini



Series: Сновидения [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 16th Century CE, Anal Sex, Angels, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Demons, Gods, Historical, M/M, Missing Scene, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Theatre, Wet Dream
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_gemini/pseuds/lazy_gemini
Summary: 1601 год, Лондон, театр "Глобус". Кроули и Азирафель только что посмотрели "Гамлета" и разбежались по своим делам. Но, оказалось, что далеко они оба не ушли...





	Сон в летнюю ночь

_Лондон, театр «Глобус», 1601 год_

Вот уж кого Азирафель не ожидал встретить за кулисами «Глобуса» — так это Кроули. Сам Азирафель намеревался застать здесь актеров и получить их автографы на рукописном тексте «Гамлета», где уже красовалась поставленная специально для него подпись Шекспира.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — изумился ангел. — Ты же, кажется, уходил?  
Демон пожал плечами, оглядывая тесную комнату, уставленную табуретами, кушетками и переносными распялками с театральными костюмами, словно только что увидел её впервые. В этой комнатушке актеры театра переодевались и отдыхали между представлениями. Сейчас здесь никого не было, кроме ангела и демона, и внезапно Азирафелю стало немного неловко от странного ощущения интимности этого момента.  
— Я вернулся, — невозмутимо ответил Кроули, поглядывая на Азирафеля поверх очков. И добавил, зачем-то понизив голос:  
— Хотел дождаться комедии.  
Низкий бархатный тембр голоса Кроули почему-то вызвал у Азирафеля толпу мурашек, пробежавших по всей спине вдоль позвоночника. Ему с большим трудом удалось взять себя в руки и подавить желание поежиться. Странно, почему он так реагирует на демона? Никогда Азирафель не замечал за собой такой реакции на Кроули, хотя они частенько оказывались наедине в последние столетия. У них даже появилось что-то вроде традиции проводить иногда вечер вместе за кружечкой эля. Но никогда Азирафель не вздрагивал от звука его голоса и… постойте, а Кроули никогда не позволял себе вольность так грубо нарушать границы личного пространства Азирафеля! Только что демон стоял, расслабленно привалившись к стене на другом конце комнатушки, и вот уже каким-то невероятно плавным движением он перетек в сторону Азирафеля и встал с ним рядом. Это было очень возмутительное «рядом», особенно, учитывая, что в комнате находились только они вдвоём; расстояние между ними было едва ли с ладонь. Азирафель попытался сделать шаг назад, но путь к отступлению был отрезан дверями, выходящими на сцену и сейчас плотно закрытыми. Тогда он прижал к груди тонкую брошюру с текстом пьесы, словно ненадежный щит, охраняющий его от слишком близко стоящего демона. Азирафель сглотнул и издал нервный смешок:  
— В таком случае, Кроули, тебе следовало бы выйти наружу, сейчас на сцене будет разыгрываться «Сон в летнюю ночь». О, кажется, представление как раз началось… — Азирафель слабо махнул пятерней за спину. За дверями были отчетливо слышны приветственные крики зрителей и вступительные аккорды музыкантов.  
Но Кроули аккуратно вынул скрепленные листы пьесы из пальцев Азирафеля и небрежно кинул их на ближайший табурет. Единственная защита Азирафеля пала. Затем Кроули вытянул левую руку и впечатал её в створку двери прямо возле уха Азирафеля. Ангел вздрогнул от неожиданности. Кроули слегка подался вперёд, доверительно склоняя голову к лицу Азирафеля, ближе, ближе… Ангел, как кролик, зачарованный удавом, следил за приближением золотых глаз демона, которых не скрывали чуть съехавшие на нос очки, и даже не пытался сделать ни одной попытки увернуться или сбежать. Он поймал себя на мысли, что не может перестать смотреть на медленно приближающиеся к нему губы. Азирафель вообще, кажется, впервые видел губы Кроули так близко, и он немало удивил себя, обнаружив, с каким интересом и даже удовольствием рассматривает их… Какой прихотливый изгиб, оказывается, имели эти губы, какие они были привлекательные, изящные и такие яркие, словно демон уже целовал кого-нибудь не далее, как несколько минут назад. Азирафель вдруг понял, что даже с нетерпением ждёт, когда расстояние между губами Кроули и собственными губами ангела сократится до минимума, и их рты, наконец, встретятся. Он закрыл глаза, полностью отдаваясь текущему моменту, потому что сопротивляться этим манящим губам у него совершенно не осталось ни желания, ни сил.  
Каково же было удивление ангела, когда губы Кроули, вместо того, чтобы слиться в поцелуе с азирафелевыми, вдруг неожиданно оказались у самого его уха, и голос демона прошептал:  
— Зачем мне смотреть на сцену, если представление за кулисами намного забавнее?  
Если бы не насмешливый тон, с каким были сказаны эти слова, Азирафель бы точно не смог удержаться от глубокого вздоха, потому что горячее дыхание Кроули обожгло его щёку, а щекочущее прикосновение мягкой бородки к его уху вызвало желание запрокинуть голову назад и посильнее прижаться к закрытым дверям, так как ноги внезапно отказались его держать. Азирафель распахнул глаза и встретился взглядом с искрящимися от сдерживаемого смеха желтыми глазами демона.  
— Видел бы ты сейчас своё лицо, Азирафель, — промурлыкал Кроули, проводя пальцем по подбородку ангела. — Такое сердитое… — палец погладил линию скул, — такое разочарованное. — Ладонь Кроули неожиданно скользнула по щеке Азирафеля и остановилась на его затылке. — Так жаждал этого поцелуя, да, ангел? — Голос Кроули снова был низким и вибрирующим, а кончики его пальцев слегка перебирали волосы на затылке Азирафеля, и ангел ни за что бы не признался демону в этот момент, какой волнующей показалась ему эта мимолетная ласка.  
Азирафель, в самом деле, раздосадованный тем, что его провели, вдруг протянул обе руки к демону, всё ещё с улыбкой наблюдающего за ним, обхватил обеими ладонями его лицо и приблизил к себе. Он успел увидеть только, как глаза демона, не ожидавшего такого шага от Азирафеля, широко раскрылись и жаркое золото словно выплеснулось из берегов, затопив целиком их склеры. А потом Азирафель крепко прижался ртом к ярко-красным насмешливым губам, и мир закружился у него перед глазами. Азирафель с запозданием подумал, что он, возможно бы упал, но чужие руки мгновенно обхватили его за талию, сильно прижимая ангела к черному бархату камзола демона. Кроули так крепко сжал Азирафеля в своих объятиях, что у того перехватило дыхание, и из горла вырвался непроизвольный всхлип. Любопытно, но демон отреагировал на это очень похожим звуком, и Азирафель почувствовал, как удивительно тёплые и мягкие губы, прижимающиеся к его рту, слегка дрогнули. Азирафель только начал обдумывать, что это может означать, как демон осторожно, если не сказать нежно, прихватил нижнюю губу ангела, и это деликатное прикосновение было одновременно очень целомудренным и таким чувственным, что последние мысли выветрились из головы Азирафеля, и он моментально забыл, о чём размышлял секунду назад. Кроули слегка втянул губу ангела в рот, так нежно её посасывая, что в голове у Азирафеля зашумело, ноги стали будто ватными, а колени начали мелко подрагивать. Эта дрожь стала подниматься всё выше по его телу, разливаясь жаркой волной в паху, скручивая тугие узлы в животе, заставляя сердце бухать о грудную клетку, как сумасшедшее.  
Ладони Кроули между тем поглаживали его спину, а губы ласкали и целовали всё настойчивее, ни на минуту не давая Азирафелю передышки, не оставляя даже шанса остановиться и поразмыслить о происходящем. Он словно попал в эпицентр вулкана, земля плавилась под его ногами, а воздух вокруг него, казалось, закипал от того внутреннего жара, что распространился по телу Азирафеля от одного единственного, почти невинного поцелуя.  
Если бы ангел в это мгновение не потерял способность рассуждать здраво, он бы, конечно, задался вопросами: почему Азирафель попался на крючок этого змея-искусителя так просто? Что заставило ангела, который хотя и всегда смотрел на Кроули, больше как на приятеля, чем на врага, вдруг увидеть в нём… любовника? Не потому ли Азирафель с такой поспешностью поддался этим жарким чарам, что где-то там, в самой глубине, он уже давно готов был сдаться?  
Все эти вопросы не имели значения, будучи незаданными, и потому оставшиеся неотвеченными. Здесь и сейчас для Азирафеля существовал только колеблющийся вокруг него, как зыбкое марево в пустыне, мир и центром этого мира сейчас был всего лишь один поцелуй.  
Между тем Кроули не собирался останавливаться. Его язык, лаская попеременно то нижнюю, то верхнюю губу Азирафеля, стал аккуратно пробовать скользнуть между его стиснутыми зубами. Эти попытки были, хоть и деликатными, но вполне настойчивыми. И Азирафель, весь отдавшись предвкушению, крепко зажмурил глаза и бросился в омут с головой, приоткрывая рот. Кроули только того и ждал. Его язык сразу же скользнул внутрь, осторожно касаясь кромки зубов, ласково погладил по небу, и, наконец, коснулся языка Азирафеля. Их языки переплелись, и дыхание Азирафеля снова сбилось, заставляя разорвать поцелуй, чтобы отдышаться. Он слегка отстранился от склонившегося к нему Кроули, тяжело дыша и глядя на демона во все глаза. Дыхание Кроули тоже стало заметно более частым и прерывистым, он удерживал талию Азирафеля кончиками пальцев. Его губы были все такими же яркими, но теперь они влажно блестели после поцелуя. Азирафелю впервые пришло в голову, что если Кроули кажется сейчас таким чертовски притягательным для него, то, возможно, и сам Азирафель выглядит в глазах демона не менее соблазнительно?  
За дверью, к которой прислонился Азирафель, раздался громкий взрыв хохота: на сцене разыгрывалась интермедия про Пирама и Фисбу, зрители просто покатывались со смеха.  
Азирафель выразительно приподнял брови:  
— Не жалеешь, что ты сейчас не там, Кроули? — проговорил он.  
Демон сердито зашипел:  
— Я что, похож на сумасшедшего? — он быстрым движением сорвал свои очки, не глядя кинул их на тот же табурет, где уже лежала пьеса с автографом Шекспира, и снова припал к губам Азирафеля.  
Нежности кончились. Теперь он целовал его со всей страстью, на какую был способен. Язык Кроули с силой вталкивался в рот Азирафеля, переплетался с языком ангела, двигался так быстро и так активно, что Азирафель не успел отвечать на поцелуй, только прижимался к Кроули всем телом всё сильнее и сильнее. Руки Азирафеля бесцельно блуждали по груди демона, слабо цепляясь пальцами за пуговицы камзола, но он не замечал этого, потому что язык Кроули всё глубже толкался в его глотку, заставляя Азирафеля всё дальше запрокидывать назад голову и постанывать прямо в поцелуе.  
Когда они снова разорвали поцелуй, чтобы глотнуть немного воздуха, Азирафель внезапно обнаружил, что руки демона уже забрались ему под рубашку и гладят по груди. Ангел совершенно не помнил, когда эти шустрые пальцы успели расстегнуть все мелкие пуговицы его серебристо-голубого колета. Азирафель поднял взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на Кроули. Теперь ничего не мешало Азирафелю рассматривать хорошо знакомое лицо и особенно — его пугающие и притягательные глаза. Кроули усмехнулся. В глубине желтых глаз замерцали искры.  
— Нравится? — прошептал он вызывающе. — Никогда раньше не имел близости с демоном, Азирафель?  
Ангел мотнул головой и ответил ему спокойно (насколько он мог, учитывая, что руки Кроули ни на минуту не прекращали ласкать и гладить его грудь):  
— А ты, Кроули, был когда-нибудь с ангелом?  
Демон расхохотался в ответ, но его смех потонул в выкриках и хохоте, доносящихся со стороны сцены.  
— С ангелом — нет, — признался он, улыбаясь. — Тем интереснее, правда, Азирафель?  
И Кроули встал на колени перед ним. Азирафель изумленно поглядел вниз, на демона, и закусил губу. Мысли лихорадочно заметались в его голове, но почти все они звучали как панический вопрос: «Что он делает? Что он делает?!».  
Кроули тем временем на удивление быстро справился с тесемками на поясе штанов Азирафеля, и ангел почувствовал, как ткань заскользила вниз, оголяя его ягодицы и открывая взгляду демона уже возбужденный член. Азирафель заметил, каким голодным стало выражение золотых глаз Кроули, и поспешил снова зажмуриться. Он почувствовал, как обжигающе горячие узкие ладони огладили его зад, вздрогнул, когда сильные пальцы вдруг крепко сжали его мягкие ягодицы, и громко ахнул, когда внезапно его член накрыл теплый влажный рот. Азирафель резко откинул голову назад, забывая, что за ним дверь, и гулко ударился затылком о дубовую створку. Но он не заметил боли, потому что все его чувства и ощущения были сосредоточены в паху, там, где язык Кроули проделывал сейчас совершенно невозможные вещи. Азирафель чувствовал, как его возбуждение нарастает, как кипящий в нём жар клокочет и бурлит, не находя выхода. Он в смятении вцепился руками в длинные волосы Кроули, и на грани сознания уловил одобрительное мычание демона. Кроули продолжал с упоением мять его ягодицы, а ртом так глубоко насаживался на член Азирафеля, что перед зажмуренными глазами ангела начали распускаться золотые звезды, тут же рассыпающиеся сотнями искр.  
А затем эфир донес до него слабое возмущение от творящегося рядом мелкого демонического чуда, и внезапно пальцы Кроули, ласкающие ложбинку между его ягодиц, стали вдруг скользкими и влажными от обильно стекающего с них масла. Дерзкий палец недолго покружил вокруг ануса, а потом осторожно скользнул внутрь. Азирафель почти задохнулся от еле сдерживаемого вскрика, и резко прижал ладонь к губам. Глаза его распахнулись. Он в панике посмотрел вниз. Между его ног стоял на коленях Кроули, в его буйной гриве запуталась рука Азирафеля. Глаза демона горели яростным и жадным огнём, его восхитительно красные губы вбирали в себя член Азирафеля, направляемый одной рукой Кроули, а вторая его рука была занята тем, что ласкала Азирафеля внутри. Палец Кроули двигался осторожно и нежно, но от этих прикосновений было так горячо, что Азирафель не смог дальше держать глаза открытыми. Он снова закрыл веки, и ощутив, что Кроули ласкает его уже двумя пальцами, тихо, но очень протяжно застонал, впиваясь зубами в свою ладонь.  
За сценой между тем ясно послышались слова из монолога Пирама, видимо, актер слишком близко подошел к двери:  
_— О ночь, о ночь, о ночь!  
Увы, увы и ах!  
Да, Фисба уговор забыла, очевидно!  
И ты, моя Стена, любезная Стена,  
Соседственных отцов делящая участки!  
Стена моя, Стена, любезная Стена,  
Яви мне щель свою, чтоб я прижал к ней глазки!_  
Жаркая волна стыда окатила Азирафеля. Кроули, видимо, тоже услышал эти слова, потому что Азирафель почувствовал, как губы, целующие его пульсирующий член, на мгновение разошлись в усмешке. Но затем все пьесы мира улетели, словно подхваченные вихрем. Этой буре было имя — желание, и разжигали её огонь умелые пальцы Кроули и его горячий влажный рот. От растягивающих движений внутри себя Азирафель вздрагивал и тихо шипел в ладонь, а когда пальцы Кроули массировали особо чувствительное место, он и не пытался сдерживать стоны. Азирафель уже ощущал накатывающую на него волну оргазма, как вдруг внезапно всё кончилось. Азирафель с огромным разочарованием почувствовал, что Кроули выпустил его член изо рта. Ангел облизнул пересохшие губы и открыл глаза, часто дыша, и пытаясь сфокусироваться на Кроули. Лучше бы он этого не делал, мелькнуло в голове у Азирафеля, потому что он обнаружил, что демон поднялся с колен и неторопливо развязывает тесемки уже своих штанов. Азирафель прижал ко рту обе ладони, расширившимися глазами глядя на Кроули. Демон снова обнял Азирафеля, потерся носом о его пальцы, этим неожиданно милым жестом прося ангела убрать их. И когда Азирафель опустил руки, Кроули поцеловал его и зашептал:  
— Ты так горяч, ангел. Но не бойся, я не буду торопиться.  
Азирафель выдохнул. Его голова кружилась от жарких ласк и от близости Кроули. Он кивнул демону, и тогда Кроули быстрым движением подхватил его под колени и приподнял. Он сильно прижал Азирафеля спиной к двери, и перенёс руки под его ягодицы. Ноги Азирафеля обвились вокруг талии Кроули, ещё больше сокращая дистанцию между двумя телами. Член его оказался тесно прижатым к плотному бархату камзола Кроули. Азирафель закусил губу. На мгновение они оба застыли, вглядываясь в лица друг друга. Уж неизвестно, что там прочитал Кроули в глазах Азирафеля, но он вдруг глухо простонал и толкнулся своим членом в его тело. Азирафель всхлипнул, роняя голову на плечо Кроули. Он чувствовал, как медленно и плавно проскальзывает внутрь его хорошо подготовленного тела буквально истекающий маслом член Кроули. Да, демон очень не хотел причинить Азирафелю боль и совершенно не экономил чудеса на сотворении смазки.  
Член Кроули был длинным, он постепенно проникал в тело, заполнял его, растягивал. Это было очень томительно, очень горячо и очень долго. Азирафель изо всех сил вцепился руками в плечи Кроули, и глубоко и часто дышал через стиснутые зубы. Он еле слышал успокаивающее бормотание демона, который всё проникал и проникал в него, казалось, эта томительная пытка никогда не кончится. Наконец, Кроули плавным движением вошел в него целиком и на мгновение замер, переводя дух. Азирафель в нетерпении заерзал бедрами. Он чувствовал, как внутри у него всё горело огнём, и всё его тело просто кричало и молило, чтобы Кроули начать двигаться.  
Азирафель попытался податься вперед, со стоном насаживаясь на член демона ещё сильнее, и от нетерпения даже вцепился зубами в первое, что попалось ему. Оказалось, что Азирафель прикусил кожу на шее демона, отчего Кроули даже зашипел.  
— Двигайся, — простонал Азирафель, — двигайся же… черт тебя подери!  
— Если придираться к словам, — выдохнул Кроули, медленно выходя из тела Азирафеля, — то в нашей ситуации всё ровно наоборот. Но твоё желание — для меня закон, — и снова вошёл до самого конца.  
Азирафель выгнулся назад, и от следующего движения Кроули у него перехватило дыхание, и только поэтому длинный стон, который он издал, больше получился похожим на всхлип. Азирафель покрепче сжал ноги в светлых чулках на поясе Кроули. Демон постепенно входил в ритм, всё ускоряясь. Каждый его толчок выбивал перед глазами Азирафеля вихри разлетающихся искр, каждое движение задевало в его теле такие тонкие струны, о наличии которых он доселе даже не догадывался. Это было так прекрасно, так великолепно, о, почему Азирафель не догадывался раньше, как был хорош Кроули в роли любовника!  
Сильные толчки становились всё быстрее и быстрее, Азирафель слышал, как при каждом рывке у Кроули вместе с выдохом начали вырываться постанывания, он был уже близок к оргазму. Азирафель стал подаваться вперед, встречая каждое движение Кроули, потираясь своим членом о бархатную ткань камзола. Он не выдержал долго в таком темпе, и, вздрогнув всем телом, кончил, приглушив свой стон о плечо Кроули. Демон, уже сбившись с ритма, сделал ещё пару резких рваных толчков, и излился в тело Азирафеля, крепко сжимая его и тяжело дыша. Затем он осторожно вышел из него. Кроули, наконец, отпустил его ноги, и Азирафель пошатнулся, с трудом устояв на подгибающихся коленях, и для устойчивости откинулся спиной на крепкую дверь. Кроули навалился на него всем телом, всё ещё не выпуская из своих объятий, прислонился взмокшим лбом к его плечу, часто и сбивчиво дыша. Азирафель ощутил, как дрожат руки, обнимающие его за талию, и во внезапном порыве нежности прижал к себе эту голову, погладил пальцами буйную рыжую гриву. Он почувствовал, как его шеи коснулись теплые губы в благодарном поцелуе и тихий голос прошептал:  
— Ангел…  
Потом Кроули поднял голову и посмотрел в лицо Азирафелю. Губы его нежно улыбались.  
— Если хочешь, я сам поеду в Эдинбург, Азирафель, — великодушно согласился Кроули.  
Азирафель хохотнул.  
— Э, нет, — ангел кончиком пальца коснулся носа Кроули. — Поеду все-таки я, а ты обещал прославить «Гамлета».  
Кроули скривился, но произнес, соглашаясь:  
— Тогда заодно и «Сон в летнюю ночь». Не знаю, о чём была эта комедия, но она мне… понравилась.  
И будь Азирафель проклят, если Кроули не подмигнул ему при этих словах.  
Азирафель снова потянулся к нему, намереваясь обнять демона за шею, как из-за двери до них донеслись последние слова пьесы:  
_— Доброй ночи вам, друзья.  
Вы похлопайте, а Робин  
Вам отплатит, чем способен._  
Затем раздались возгласы, послышались громкие хлопки и улюлюканье — представление закончилось. По сцене затопали сапоги, шаги стали приближаться к двери. Актеры покидали подмостки, собираясь за кулисы, а ангел с демоном стояли, прижавшись другу к другу, их одежда и волосы были в полном беспорядке, на темном бархате камзола Кроули бесстыдно красовалось белесое пятно, а штаны Азирафеля вообще валялись где-то у них под ногами. Вот уже стали слышны голоса уставших актеров, вот дверь подалась от толчка с той стороны и… Азирафель, вздрогнув, распахнул глаза.  
Было ясное утро. В открытое окно его комнаты лился неяркий ещё утренний свет. До слуха Азирафеля донеслись разговоры мастеровых и ремесленников, собирающихся начать новый рабочий день. Были слышны звон инструментов, ржание лошадей, стук колес по брусчатке, кто-то выплескивал воду на улицу, где-то кудахтали куры, и лаяла собака.  
Сам Азирафель лежал под окном на своей узкой кушетке. Одеяло он, видимо, скинул на пол во сне, и на белой ткани его длинной ночной рубашки отчетливо проступало темное влажное пятно.  
Азирафель прижал к мучительно запылавшим щекам свои ладони.  
— Это был сон! — прошептал он потрясенно. — Господи, это был только сон!

…

Где-то высоко в неведомых райских кущах Бог вытащила из мощного компьютера диск с простой надписью маркером на верхней стороне: «Сны для А.». Через минуту дисковод снова негромко заурчал, принимая следующий диск, надпись на котором была такой же лаконичной: «Сны для К.».  
Всевышняя потерла холеные ладони, сияющие неземным светом, и с удовлетворением откинулась на спинку дивана.


End file.
